A New Life
by eli2abelle
Summary: Jack is alive. MI6 is a thing of the past. All Alex Rider wants is a new life where he can forget his past. SHIELD has other ideas. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**As this is my first story I would appreciate any feedback... tell me what you think!**

 **I don't own any characters... you can thank Anthony Horowitz for creating the Alex Rider we all love and Marvel for The Avengers.**

 **Just to be clear I only rated this story T for violence that might come... I will never have adult themes in my work and it is highly unlikely that I will ever use bad language!**

"Time to go Alex." The tall, fair haired boy nodded and turned back to his best friend Tom, who threw his arms around him.

"Come visit Jerry and I soon will you?" he asked. Alex nodded and turned to Sabina, who pulled him into a hug.

"I still think you're cuter than James Bond," she whispered into his ear before letting him go and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll come visit." He picked up his bag, smiled at her sadly.

"I'll miss you Sab." He followed Jack towards gate 3 without looking back.

One year later…

"Time is up. A teacher will come around to collect your papers and then you may leave."

Alex handed his test to Mr Crawford as he came past before grabbing his school bag and swinging it over one shoulder as he exited the hall. Another student caught up to him.

"Hey, I noticed you finished pretty fast in there. How do you think you did?"

"Okay I guess," Alex shrugged. The boy snorted.

"Are you kidding me? You have to be the best person in our science class!" he exclaimed. Alex shook his head.

"I find it fun but I'm not really all that good. You walking?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah I go that way." He pointed to their left.

"I go the same way. It's Peter, right?" He nodded.

"So how are you liking Midtown high so far?" Alex shrugged again.

"It's okay I guess. I don't really fit in though."

"Hey… join the club!" he said with a grin. "Besides, you've only been here a year."

"I turn here." Alex stopped as they came to a street, and Peter looked further up the main road.

"I'm the next street up. Pleased to meet you Alex."

"Same here. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Alex looked around the cafeteria nervously. Usually he sat by himself, but today all the tables were full and he had no-one to sit with.

"Hey Alex, over here!" Peter was sitting with another boy and a girl was seated at the other end drawing. He walked over and hovered behind Peter.

"Are you sure I can sit here?" he asked. Peter nodded, gesturing to the spot beside the boy.

"Definitely!" Alex set his tray down and lowered himself onto the bench as Peter started introducing the other two. "This is my friend Ned."

"Hi." He smiled briefly. Peter looked down to the girl sitting at the far end.

"That's Michelle. She likes 'sketching people in crisis', hence why she always goes to detention." Alex chuckled at his words before taking a bite of his burger.

"Sounds interesting." Peter waiting a moment before speaking.

"So what do you like doing in your spare time?" Alex thought about the question for a while. Running around killing bad guys didn't seem like an appropriate answer somehow.

"I always liked science." Peter nodded thoughtfully.

"Same here. I used to make my own gadgets for… projects." Alex noticed the slight hesitation but didn't have time to comment as the bell rung. "Bye Alex!" He nodded.

"Bye."

* * *

Alex walked into his Science class and walked over to his assigned seat which just happened to be at the very front of the class. As he sat down he caught sight of Peter, who was sitting near the back. He gave him a subtle wave and Alex sent him a small smile before turning back around as the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class." She put down her folder on her desk and turned to the whiteboard, writing something in big letters. As she stepped away everybody groaned. "For those of you who chose to continue taking biology next year, I am going to give you a head start." The boy sitting next to Alex rolled his eyes.

"I doubt anyone in here actually is… it's so boring!" he whispered to his friend. The teacher turned to face her students.

"Can anybody tell me who discovered DNA?" A girl snorted.

"That's easy. It was Watson and Crick. Everybody knows that!" she said loudly. The teacher shook her head and wrote their names up on the board.

"Many people believe that these men were the first to discover DNA, but that is not the case. Anyone else?" Silence. Alex contemplated putting his hand up, but didn't want to make himself look like a know-it-all. After a few more moments a voice spoke up from behind him.

"James Watson and Francis Crick found out that DNA consists in the shape of a double helix, but the first person to actually discover it was Friedrich Miescher." Alex turned around to see that it was Peter that had spoken.

"Well done Mr Parker. Now can anyone tell me what…"

* * *

After class Alex waited outside for Peter.

"Well done back there. How did you know that?" he asked him. He smirked.

"I always enjoyed learning about how things work. Something happened a couple of years ago which made me get more into the biology side of things." Alex was about to ask him what had happened, but decided it would be poking into somebody else's business. "I'm going this way today," Peter said, stopping and pointing to his right. Alex stopped as they came to the front gate.

"Did you move?" He shook his head.

"I'm doing an internship For Mr Stark. I go there most days after school." Alex stared at him. "No way! Tony Stark? As in… Iron Man?" Peter laughed.

"Yeah. I guess he's the reason I know so much about science. You should come one time. I think you'd like it."

* * *

The next afternoon Jack called out from her position on the couch as Alex ran downstairs.

"So where exactly are you going?" He appeared around the corner.

"The Avengers tower. My friend is doing an internship there and asked if I wanted to take a look around." Before Jack could say anything he turned and walked towards the front door. "I'm already late." She started getting up.

"Do you want a ride?" He turned back to her.

"Thanks Jack but I can bike… it's all good." She smiled at him.

"Okay then. Dinner at 6!"

* * *

Alex pulled his bike lock out of his school bag and chained his bike up to the tree before turning around to see The Avengers tower looming over him. Taking a deep breath he walked up the steps and into the lobby. Looking around he couldn't see anyone and was about to turn back around and leave when the elevator dinged and Peter stepped out.

"Hi Alex… I'm so glad you came!" He waved him over, and Alex stepped inside.

"So are you sure Mr Stark is okay with this?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"Absolutely! He's really excited to meet you." His comment made Alex nervous. Before he could reply the elevator arrived at the correct floor and the doors slid open. Peter stepped out, and Alex followed his lead.

"Alex! So glad to finally meet you. I have heard plenty from Natasha." Tony Stark stepped forwards and shook his hand firmly. Alex was shocked, but before he could react the elevator doors shut behind him. That was his escape gone.

"I-I'm sorry?" he stuttered. A woman with bright red hair was sitting with her back to him, but at the sound of his voice she stood and turned to face him.

"Hello Alex." He took in a sharp breath.

"Tamara?"

 **I would like to give all the credit to greekgeekspywannabe for their idea of Tamara Knight being Black Widow. If you liked this story you should really read Their New Handler. I highly recommend it!**

 **Please review and tell me how I did! Any suggestions are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was blown away by all your reactions in the weeks (probably months!) following me publishing. I know it has been absolutely ages since then but I promise I hadn't forgotten! It was a little hard making myself sit down and write when all I wanted to do was read the finished thing! Eventually that was what motivated me... that and everyone who was awaiting the next chapter. Thanks for being so patient!**

"Come on Stark… you're scaring the kid!" A tall man with blonde hair appeared from behind the businessman and gave Alex a firm handshake. "I'm Steve. I apologise. Tony tends to get a little bit over excited at times."

The man in question chuckled. "Don't worry about him. He's just annoyed at me because I hid his shield," he said with a smirk as he turned to the other man.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here? How do they know my name?" he asked Peter. "And what are you-" Here Alex turned to face Natasha, who was walking towards him. "-doing here?" The men stopped bickering, and Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me to explain," he said, leading him over to the couch. He only started talking once everyone was seated. "I'll cut to the chase." Alex nodded.

"Please." Steve took a deep breath.

"SHIELD wants to recruit you."

Alex couldn't stop the laugh that came out of his mouth. "Very funny." No-one was smiling. His smile faded, and he scowled at Steve. "How do you know who I am?" He got to his feet. "For all you know I am just an ordinary kid. As a matter of fact... I _am_ an ordinary kid!"

"I told them who you are." It was Natasha speaking. This only made him more confused.

"What's going on Tamara? You're CIA… what are you even doing here?" He started backing away, and bumped into someone. Bruce.

"Excuse me. Tony-" The man looked flushed, Alex noticed, but Tony waved him away.

"I'm a little busy here."

"I was undercover. I was never CIA. It was Fury who-" Natasha began.

"Hold on… you're an Avenger?" Alex cut in. She nodded.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you!"

"But Tony someone's-" Bruce started again.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you-"

"Tony-"

"What?" Natasha snapped at him. All eyes went to Bruce.

"Someone's trying to hack into our system!"

"What!" Tony exclaimed, pushing past him and dashing towards the stairs. Immediately Alex was forgotten as everyone ran down to the lab. He followed hesitantly, but as he reached the door at the bottom of the stairs he froze, staring at the far wall. Codes were flashing across a big screen that everyone except Tony and Bruce were crowded around.

"Let me." Alex found himself running over to the computer, where Tony was typing furiously in an attempt to ward off the hacker. He pushed him aside to gain access to the keyboard. It was something that he had learned when he had been forced to study computers for his first mission. When he had typed in the command and pressed enter the screen flickered before going black. There was silence for a few moments, then it turned back on. The codes were gone.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked him as Bruce clicked around for a few seconds.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?" The rest of the Avengers walked over as Alex tried to talk his way out of the new situation.

"It was just something I picked up at school. It's nothing... really." Peter looked at him doubtfully, and he sighed. "Okay fine. I had to pretend to be some computer wiz who had won a competition. I had to do a lot of research."

"Darrius Sayle?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Alex said with a nod. "How did you know?" It was Peter who spoke up now.

"It was in all the papers. That was really you?" Tony grabbed Alex by the arm.

"We need to talk kid."

Once he had been dragged upstairs and sat down on the couch, Alex was stared at for quite a while by Tony.

"Are you going to say something or can I leave now?" Tony sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Look... kid..."

"Alex."

"Right. Alex. You aren't just some kid."

"You just called me that though," Alex retorted with a straight face. This time Tony didn't attempt to conceal his irritation.

"You have saved the world more times than all of us combined! No matter what you think... you can't expect to be able to move on and forget this ever happened. That _you_ happened." Alex pondered this for a moment.

"What do you want from me?" he asked quietly. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and he turned to see Natasha standing at the top of the stairs.

"Do you think you've got what it takes to be an Avenger?"

 **Again, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I really wanted to but I guess I thought it wasn't what you guys wanted to read. Anyway... enough about that. I really hoped this chapter was okay and I hope that I can continue! Please leave a review or PM me if you liked it (or didn't like it... constructive criticism is greatly appreciated)! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For once this has been the only story on my mind! For quite a long time I have been putting off writing this because I don't know where to go, but as it's the summer holidays I thought I might as well get on with it :) I have published a few stories now... but A New Life is by far my favourite! Thank you to everyone who has 'followed' or 'favourited' this story... and to everyone who has left a review! Happy reading!**

"Haha. Very funny," Alex commented without even a hint of humour in his voice. He stood and turned back to face Tony. "If you'll excuse me..." He went to step around him, but the other man grabbed him by the arm.

"You don't know what you're doing kid. You need our help as much as we need yours!"

Alex pulled away. "Nice try, but I gave up falling for that old trick many months ago, Mr Stark. MI6 has managed to find many things to keep me in business with them. Now I am making the decision to walk away... and you can't stop me." He had almost made it to the elevator before someone else spoke up.

"They won't leave you alone Alex," Natasha said gently, walking after him. "You can't stop being who you are. Trust me. I should know."

He turned to face her. "How would you know? You're a Russian assassin who had to be forcibly recruited by Fury. It's not like you actually care." With that he stepped into the elevator, letting the doors slide shut behind him.

"We won't be seeing the last of him."

Natasha turned around and poked a finger in Tony's face. "This is your fault! I told you I should have been the one to talk to him!" She muttered something under her breath in Russian before storming out of the room.

"Well that went well," Steve said as he stepped into view, Bruce and Peter hovering behind. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that as soon as he steps outside of this room, who knows how many organisations will be waiting to snatch him up? Not to mention that Fury will probably pick him up and drop him back on my doorstep!" He leaned against the counter, staring out at the city. "I would hate to be that kid right about now."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Alex to realise that someone was following him. It might be a coincidence that they had been behind him for the past ten minutes, but he doubted it. He took a sharp left turn, then another right to try to shake them. In a few moments they were behind him again. Angry now, he turned down an alley that he knew had a dead end and skidded to a stop behind one of the big dumpsters. The car braked at the end, and two men got out. Both were wearing black suits and sunglasses. _Could they be any more suspicious?_ He rolled his eyes and stepped out in front of them as they approached. One of them pulled out his gun. The other took a step towards him.

"Alex Rider? You're coming with us."

Alex slipped his hands into his pockets casually, fingering the knife he had stolen from the Avengers tower. "Sorry. I think you have the wrong kid." He went to walk past them, but the man who had spoken gripped his arm tightly.

"I don't think so."

Alex froze and slowly looked down at his hand, before lifting his head to look the man in the eye. "Let me go." When he didn't make any attempt to do so, he twisted out of his grasp and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to the ground under him. He heard the all-too-familiar sound of the hammer of a gun being drawn back, and felt the cold metal being pushed against the back of his head.

"Let him go," the man demanded.

Slowly, Alex stood and turned to face him. "Please... you have to help me," he pleaded. It was enough. The man lowered his gun slightly, and Alex took the chance, kicking the gun out of his hands and drawing the knife from his pocket. Before he could use it, something hit him in the back of the head. Hard. He crumpled to the ground, and the two men looked and one another with grim expressions.

"Let's get him into the car. The boss can deal with him." One of them picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the black SUV and pushing him into the backseat. "Let's go!" he yelled to the driver. He looked back to the unconscious boy, who was slumped forwards in his seat despite the seat belt holding him in place. He was just a child... 15 at the most. Why would his boss want them to pick up some kid? Suddenly everything went dim, and he looked out the window to see that they were in an underground parking lot. As the car stopped, he unclipped the boy's seat belt and hauled him out of the car. It was none of his business. If Nick Fury wanted this kid - whoever he may be - to be brought in, bring him in he would.

 **I wasn't exactly sure how to write this chapter... I think once I get the base of the story down and this first part over I might be able to update more regularly. Feel free to leave a review if you think I should add anything and if I should continue or not (or if you spot any errors)! Please remember that I am always open for suggestions regarding anything I publish. If ever you have any ideas on how I should go forwards please leave a comment or send me a message... I love hearing what you have to say!**

 **I would also just like to thank you all for encouraging me and giving me feedback on A New Life. It means a lot to hear about what you did and didn't like, and whether I should carry on or not :)** **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon... I haven't started writing it but I know where I want it to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I know it hasn't been that long since I last updated (only a few hour in fact!) but now that I've gotten past the point where I had no idea where to go I think I'm on the right track :) Hopefully this will become more of a thing... me updating more regularly. Somehow, though, I doubt it will! Anyway enough about that. Here is chapter 4 of A New Life! Hope you like it!**

"Alex?"

The voice he could hear was muffled, as if he was underwater and someone was talking from above. He tried to swim to the surface, but his arms hung heavily at his sides, and he couldn't move his legs.

"Can you hear me?"

He opened his mouth to respond to the person above him, but the water came rushing inside. All he could do was let out a strangled cry as the water took a hold of him, dragging him further down into its depths...

"Alex!"

He was brought back to reality with a bang, jerking upright and spluttering out water that had never entered his lungs, pushing the person leaning over him aside with an arm that moved on his command.

"I need you to calm down! It's me... Dr Banner."

Alex looked around to see himself in a bedroom he did not recognise, lying in a bed that he had never seen in his life. "What happened? Where am I?"

"One question at a time, Alex," a voice said beside him.

He jumped, turning quickly to see Captain Rogers getting up from the chair at his side.

"You're in the Avengers tower, and before you ask-" He held up a finger to stop Alex from interrupting, "-Fury was the one who ordered his men to grab you. Not us. Now get dressed and come out. Everyone's waiting."

Bruce followed him out of the room and shut the door before him, leaving Alex alone.

He cautiously slipped out of bed and opened the bag sitting beside him. It held a couple of shirts, a pair of jeans, and his favourite pair of sneakers. _Apparently they've thought of everything,_ he thought dryly as he got dressed and walked over to the window. He couldn't help letting out a small gasp when he saw the view... and how high up he was. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, instead trying to see if there was a window he could escape out. There was no way he was staying here... that much was certain!

"You will not be able to get out that way, Mister Rider."

Alex nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the robotic voice, spinning around to see who has spoken. "Who was that?" he demanded.

"My name is Jarvis."

Alex looked up at the ceiling, where the voice had come from. "You're a... robot?"

"Of a sort."

Alex thought for a moment before giving his head another shake. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought," he muttered before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

"He can't be any older than 16!"

"15, actually. But I agree with Rogers. He's just a kid!"

"You were a kid once too, Romanoff."

"It's different Stark! He's not a Russian spy! He's a teenager!"

"Enough! All of you! This is not negotiable! He is going to be working with you for the next few months, whether you like it or not!"

Alex cleared his throat, and immediately all eyes were on him. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Fury got to his feet. "I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sorry that you had to be brought in like this. As you refused to co-operate with us the first time, I had to-"

"I get it. You got some of your agents to bring me in. Don't worry... I managed to get a few good punches in before they _knocked me out with a crowbar_."

Fury didn't even blink. "That was a bit excessive... but we needed you off the street as soon as possible."

"I'm not working for you. Like I said before, MI6 were bad enough. I'm not about to throw away me only chance of a normal life because you want me to."

Natasha got to her feet and walked over. "Here's the thing Alex," she said softly. "We don't want to take that away from you. We're not giving you a normal life, but we're giving you a chance to start over." She paused. "We're giving you a chance at a new life."

 **What will Alex decide? Will he accept the offer, and become one of The Avengers? Or will he choose to try to become a normal teenage boy... always living in the shadow of his former life? Leave a review and tell me what you think will happen! I would love to hear what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... another fast update! Now that I've started writing I just can't stop! Thank you to all the people who have left a review and given me feedback and ideas. I really do appreciate it! So what will Alex decide? _Does_ he want to give up his only chance of being a normal teenager? Or will he be Alex Rider, the Avenger? Hope you like it!**

A new life. Another chance. A fresh start. These were some of the things racing through Alex's mind as Natasha spoke, the others watching on expectantly. More than anything, he wanted a shot at being a normal teenager. He wanted the ability to hang out with his friends and do whatever he wanted, without having to be pulled out of class to go take out another bad guy, or go on another mission. But deep down he knew that this would never happen. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be a normal teenager. These people were offering him the chance to not live in the shadow of his former life.

"We will give you a new identity."

These words, coming from Fury's mouth, caught his attention.

"You will no longer be known as Alex Rider, the teenage spy. We want you to be Alex Rider, the Avenger."

Alex could think of hundreds of questions he wanted to ask, but only spoke one out loud. "What about Jack?"

"She will, of course, be told what is happening. As with Peter's guardian, she will be under constant protection. No-one will be able to get near her without our consent," Natasha said, walking over to one of the couches and sitting down.

Alex followed her and sat down on the arm, looking directly at Peter for the first time since he had entered the room. "Is that true?"

He nodded, and Alex looked back to Fury.

"Why do you want me? I mean, the only reason MI6 recruited me was because I was a child. No-one would ever suspect a kid as being a spy."

"Romanoff was a kid once too," Tony repeated with a smirk, earning him a glare from the woman.

Alex, ignoring the comment, continued. "But I've grown since then. Not many people would think I was the innocent kid I once was."

Fury nodded in understanding. "I see your point. But you are more worthwhile than you think."

Alex crossed his arms, waiting, and Fury continued.

"You're uncle trained you from a very young age. You learned Karate, diving, and climbing... to name a few, and also how to speak several different languages. You trained with an SAS unit before joining MI6, where you learned how to survive in the wilderness, work as a part of a team, and parachute. You were also taught self-defence and fighting techniques, along with learning how to operate a gun." He paused to let this set in. "You have been sent on an unknown number of missions, being sent to numerous other countries and cities, not to mention the trip into outer space on which you met Agent Romanoff. On another mission you were sent undercover into an organisation that calls themselves SCORPIA, after which you were shot by a sniper, which would have resulted in your death, had you not-"

"What?" Natasha exclaimed. She turned to Alex, and he could see that she was clearly shocked. "You were shot?"

He nodded sullenly. "If I hadn't stepped off the curb as he fired, it would have got me right in the heart. That's according to the doctors, anyway."

Natasha put a hand on his arm. "I had no idea."

He shifted awkwardly, and she removed her hand quickly.

"Sorry."

The director cleared his throat. "I believe I have made myself clear. Due to your extensive training and amount of successful mission, you are more than ready to take on something bigger. So what do you say, Rider? Do you want to be an Avenger?"

This time, Alex didn't laugh. He looked over at Peter, who was standing between Steve and the person he knew to be Clint Barton. The other boy caught his eye and smiled, giving him a slight nod. Letting out a deep breath, Alex stood and turned to face the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"When do I start?"

 **I know that this was a really short chapter, and I apologise for that! They seem to be getting shorter and shorter... but I'm hoping to get a long one in soon! As this was my very first fanfiction, I assumed that it would be terrible, and no-one would like it. But now see what's happened! It's my best one yet! Anyway, I digress. How did you like it? I thought that it had a bit too much dialogue, but this will hopefully be different in the following chapters :) If you have the time, don't forget to leave a comment saying how I did! Again, I love hearing what you guys think, or any suggestions you might have. I love writing for specific people, so if you want something put into this (and any other) story... feel free to review or send me a message!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was really excited to begin on this chapter, but to be honest these next couple are just going to be fill-in ones. The real fun will start soon! Thank you for all the reviews... I love reading what you think about what I write! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Lying in bed that night, Alex was thinking about the future. He would still go to school, that much was certain. Director Fury had made it very clear that he was to still go, but would pulled out of class when necessary. He had also said that - from tomorrow - he was to live in the Avengers tower with Peter, whose aunt had recently found out who he was. Alex couldn't imagine that. Not telling the only family member you have who you really are. Jack had quickly found out what MI6 was making him do. She had always been there for him when he had come home from a mission, bruised and often bloodied. His phone light started flashing, and he flicked his lamp on. The phone had been a Christmas present from Jack. She had insisted that he needed it to keep in contact with her. He reached over and picked up his phone. Someone had sent him a text.

 _Hey Alex. It's Peter. You awake?_

Alex composed a message, then pushed send.

 _Yeah. Can't sleep._

He didn't have to wait very long before getting a reply.

 _Neither. Wanna meet up?_

Alex re-read the last message, then began typing again.

 _At 1 in the morning?_

Two seconds passed.

 _Why not?_

Alex sighed. He wasn't getting to sleep anyway. He pulled on some pants and a shirt, grabbing a hoodie from his wardrobe.

Five minutes later, he was climbing out his window and biking down the street. He had stuffed a few pillows in his bed and covered them with his sheets, so if Jack checked on him it looked at least a little bit like he was asleep. He stopped, leaning his bike up against the wall of a building, and had just pulled out his phone to text Peter when he thought he saw a person standing in the shadows. He turned quickly, but no-one was there.

"Who's there?" he called out. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he spun around, arms raised and feet placed apart in a fighting stance.

"Whoa! It's just me!" Peter ripped off his mask and held up his hands.

Slowly, Alex lowered his fists. "Are you crazy?"

Peter shrugged, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I guess I should have announced my arrival."

For the first time, Alex took a look at what Peter was wearing. "You're... _spiderman_?"

Peter laughed. "Yeah. I may have forgotten to tell you that minor detail. You want to see what I can do?"

After a moment, Alex nodded, and Peter pulled his mask over his face and launched himself into the air, firing a web at the nearby street light, and pulling himself towards it. He sent another flying through the air at a row of apartments, and it stuck firmly to the brick surface. He did this over and over, until it looked as if _he_ was flying. He dropped to the ground beside Alex.

"What do you think?"

"That _was_ pretty cool," Alex admitted.

"Hey... I just had a great idea! We should go see Mr Stark at the Avengers tower!"

Alex shook his head. "I should probably go home. We _do_ have school tomorrow."

Peter took off his mask again. "Come on. It's be fun! He's staying up tonight working on something. I think he said it was for you," he said mischievously.

Alex sighed. "Okay."

Peter grinned. "See you there!" He leapt up the side of the building as disappeared.

Alex smirked, getting on his bike and racing down the street towards the Avengers tower.

When Alex arrived, Peter was waiting outside. He chained up his bike and followed his friend inside.

"So what's he making for me?" Alex asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know," Peter replied. "I just know that he's been up all night working on it."

The elevator dinged as they arrived, and the doors slid open to reveal a darkened room.

"Let's go straight down to the lab," Peter whispered, and Alex followed him down the stairs.

At the bottom, he entered the pin needed to unlock the door, and it clicked open. They walked through, and saw Tony talking to Steve at the other end.

"Hi Mr Stark!" They both turned to face the two boys.

"Aren't you supposed to be home in bed?" Steve asked them.

Peter grinned. "I was out, you know, solving crime, and I asked Alex if he wanted to meet up."

Tony gave him a disapproving look before turning back to whatever he was doing.

Alex walked over. "What are you working on?"

Steve stopped him before he could get any closer. "Sorry son. Fury asked that you didn't see it until it is finished. How about you both go upstairs?"

Alex turned and walked away with Peter, and Steve turned back to Tony.

"How long until it's ready?"

Tony didn't look up. "Not very long." He straightened up. "Okay Jarvis. Run diagnostics."

"Yes sir."

He turned to face Steve. "I don't like how Fury's keeping this a secret for him. He deserves to know."

Steve nodded. "I agree. But I don't think he's willing to listen to me. Or anyone else for that matter."

Tony walked over to the work bench and picked up his cold cup of coffee. "What should we tell Romanoff?"

"Nothing." Steve said. "She's too close to this kid. If she found out what Fury is planning-"

Tony spat out the coffee. "I'm making myself a new cup. Want some?"

Steve sighed and followed him upstairs. "Sure."

 **I wasn't exactly planning it to go this way, but this was how it turned out! Please review and tell me what you think about it, or if you have any suggestions. Is anyone else planning to go see Infinity War? I'm going tomorrow! So exciting! Hopefully once I have seen that, I will be able to have more precise details. I'm also hoping to be able to add a little of what happens in Infinity War into my next chapter!**

 **Okay this is just a little (okay fine a big) shout out to the 108 people in the United States who have seen my story... the 40 in the UK... 20 from Canada... 9 in Germany... 14 from Australia... 13 in New Zealand (I live there!)... 6 people from India... 3 from Poland... 8 in Sweden... 4 from France... 3 from the Republic of Korea... 2 from the United Arab Emirates... 4 in Ireland... 1 from the Netherlands... 3 in Argentina... 3 from Denmark... 2 in Austria... 1 from Brazil... 1 from Qatar... 1 in Mexico... 1 from China... and last but not least... 1 from Hungary!**


	7. Chapter 7

**After seeing Infinity War... I can officially say that I WILL NOT be adding in anything from the movie (If you haven't seen it yet it's probably best not to read the next sentence)! I nearly cried in the last scene with Tony and Peter, and firmly made up my mind that no matter how terrible this chapter may turn out, I will NOT resort to making Peter go through that again! Okay okay, I'm done. I may or may not have re-read one of my fav Avengers stories while I was procrastinating writing my own ;) Seriously though if you guys haven't read it it's called** Accidental Meeting **by** ShadowintheKnight **. Hope you like this chapter. I took quite a while to write it because I was mostly wondering why I even bothered to go see Infinity War if it was going to cause me this much pain and heartbreak. Oh and I forgot to stay for the end credits. I know. I'm an idiot. But the good thing is that I went to see it again especially for those annoying end credit scenes. Marvel has got us hooked. I mean, honestly. It's scary. Okay sorry. On with the story!**

The loud beeping in his ear made Alex groan. It didn't stop, and he didn't want to get up. He pulled his pillow over his head to muffle the sound.

"Alex! Time for school!" A voice called from the other end of the house.

He ignored them and heard approaching footsteps as someone walked down the hall towards his room. His alarm was turned off, and the pillow pulled off his head.

"You don't want to be late."

He heard his curtains being opened, and rolled over, squinting in the bright light.

"Aww come on Jack. Five more minutes?"

She looked him up and down before sitting down on the edge of his bed with a sigh. "Are you feeling alright, Alex? How much sleep did you get last night?"

Alex struggled to sit up. "Not much," he admitted.

Jack sighed again and patted the lump in the bed which was his leg. "I'm sure it won't be the end of the world if you were to have a day off school today." She ended the sentence with a smirk, and Alex grinned up at her. "But I have to go to work, so you're going to be here alone."

"I'll be fine, Jack. Anyway... I can go see the guys at the Avengers tower!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

"What are you talking about? I thought your friend just showed you around... what's going on Alex? What aren't you telling me?" Her voice rose an octave with every question, and Alex could have kicked himself.

 _Stupid stupid stupid_!

"Jack! Calm down! It's nothing... I promise! When I was there the other day I... um... Peter introduced me to Tony Stark and-"

"Tony Stark? You mean Stark as in Iron Man? Alex!"

"I know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell him but-"

"That's great! Wait... what were you about to say?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and he felt his face redden.

"Um... nothing?"

"Alex..."

"I just told him that I really like science... and he wants me to start spending more time there with him in his lab." He waited with bated breath, hoping that she would believe him.

"... okay."

He could have sighed with relief.

Jack patted his leg again and stood up. "I'll see you after work Alex."

Only after he heard the front door slam did Alex relax, letting his head fall back onto his pillow with a thump.

 _I'm not looking forward to telling Jack the real reason I'm going to be spending more time at the tower..._

 **Okay! After months of this annoying-as-heck chapter sitting collecting dust, it's finally finished! I'm truly, very sorry for not updating sooner, guys. I just haven't been motivated enough to sit down and finish this thing!**

 **I _really_ would love some ideas as to what I could do next. **

**Do you want me to continue?**

 **Do you want it to end when Jack finds out about him joining the Avengers, or when he actually is one?**

 **Reviews much appreciated!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

 **As hard as it is to say, I will not be continuing with this story.**

 **It's not that I don't like it... in fact, I love it!**

 **I have made the decision to stop writing on this site and, instead, move to Wattpad.**

 **It's a fresh start for me. I have published some good (and some not so good) stories on this site, but have decided that I will not be transferring any of them over. I'm going to try to publish even better material, as well as some of my own original works!**

 **I've already posted TWO new Avengers fanfics (whaaaat?!) if you want to check them out (I'm under the same username)!**

 **Thank you all for encouraging me to have the confidence to put myself out there. It's been a pleasure to write for you.**

 **~ eli2abelle**


	9. Author's Note - Should I reconsider?

**So. Here we are again.**

 **I've been thinking a lot about this story lately... and I mean a _lot_. Even though I _did_ say that I wasn't going to be continuing any of my stories written on this site over to Wattpad because I wanted a fresh start and blah blah blah, I'm interested in knowing if any of you would want me to reconsider?**

 **I love this story.**

 **I _love_ it.**

 **It would break my heart to just leave it here, collecting digital dust, forgotten and alone (I'm in a poetic mood).**

 **My question to _you_ is... should I move this to Wattpad and continue all this amazingness?**

 **Looking forward to your (hopefully) positive feedback!**

 **~ eli2abelle**


	10. Author's Note - You guys win )

Okay, okay.

I can now say that, as of five minutes ago, I have gone through and added every chapter to Wattpad. Same username, same title, same cover, same chapters. I know ya'll wanted another chapter update, but that's gonna have to wait. Give me a week. If I haven't uploaded by then, you are officially allowed to start spamming the comments until I write and upload the next chapter.

Thank you all for your support. I came extremely close to giving up on this story entirely, but you guys wouldn't let me! Here's to hoping future chapters turn out just as average as the rest did!

Lizzie, out!


End file.
